Cauldron of Ghosts
Cauldron of Ghosts is the upcoming third book in the Crown of Slaves series, written by Eric Flint and David Weber. It is currently scheduled to be released on 1 April 2014. Timeframe: May 1922 PD – Cover Summary :The Mesan Alignment: a centuries-old cabal that seeks to impose its vision of a society dominated by genetic rank onto the human race. Now the conspiracy stands exposed by spies Anton Zilwicki and Victor Cachat — one an agent of Honor Harrington's Star Kingdom of Manticore, the other a Havenite operative. The outing of the Alignment has turned the galaxy's political framework topsy-turvy. Old coalitions have disintegrated. New alliances have been born. :For starters, the long and hard-fought war between the Republic of Haven and the Star Empire of Manticore is not only over, but these bitter enemies have formed a new pact. Their common foe: the Mesan Alignment itself. :But more information is needed to bring the Alignment out of the shadows. Now, defying the odds and relying on genetic wizardry themselves for a disguise, Zilwicki and Cachat return to Mesa—only to discover that even they have underestimated the Alignment's ruthlessness and savagery. :Soon they are on the run in Mesa's underworld, not only hunted by the Alignment but threatened by the exploding conflict on the planet between Mesa's overlords and the brutalized slaves and descendants of slaves who have suffered under their rule for so long. But if Zilwicki and Cachat succeed in rooting out the ancient conspiracy, a great evil may be finally removed from the galaxy—and on a long-oppressed planet, freedom may finally dawn. Plot Coming 2014 Background An electronic advance reading copy of the book was made available in Baen's e-book shop on January 22, 2014, three months before the books release. References Characters Hamish Alexander | William Alexander | Gustav Anderman | Jwei-shwan Anderman | Nancy Anderson | Hugh Arai | Ariel | Oravil Barregos | Beatriz | Jacques Benton-Ramirez y Chou | Elfride Butre | Victor Cachat | Thomas Caparelli | Catherine the Great | Cary Condor | Loren Damewood | W.E.B. Du Havel | Jack Fuentes | Arnold Giancola | Patricia Givens | Yves Grosclaude | Grosvenor | Thomas Hall | Bjørn Haraldsson | Honor Harrington | Alessandra Havlicek | Spencer Hawke | Bohuslav Hernandez | Firouz Howt | Walter Imbesi | Lajos Irvine | Sharon Justice | Ayibongwinkosi Kabweza | Mary Kyllonen | Anthony Langtry | Jerome Llewellyn | Ragnarr Loðbrók | James MacGuiness | Freddie Martinez | Benjamin Mayhew IX | Jack McBryde | Timothy Meares | Shai-gwun Metterling | Catherine Montaigne | Ondøej Montoya | Leslie Montreau | Stephanie Moriarty | Arkaitz Ali bin Muhammad | Nimitz | Lara Novakhovskaya | Thandi Palane | Michael Parmley | Anton Petersen | Eloise Pritchart | Yuri Radamacher | Luis Rozsak | Samantha | Oscar Saint-Just | Herlander Simões | Borisav Stanković | Anichka Sydorenko | Takahashi Ayako | Tengku | Thomas Theisman | Donald Toussaint | Wilhelm Trajan | Yana Tretiakovna | Marième Tsang | Kevin Usher | George Vickers | Jiri Watanapongse | James Webster | Karen Williams | Elizabeth III Winton | Ruth Winton | Jeremy X | Supakrit X | Anton Zilwicki | Berry I Zilwicki Ships * Hali Sowle * [[HMS Impulse|HMS Impulse]] * Ramathibodi Stations * Parmley Station Planets * Earth * Haven * La Martine * Manticore * Mesa * Mfecane worlds Nations * Republic of Beowulf * Cepheus Bond * Republic of Erewhon * Protectorate of Grayson * Republic of Haven * Star Empire of Manticore * Mesa * Silesian Confederacy * Solarian League * Kingdom of Torch Other Abbasid Caliphate | Andalaman Exports | anti-alcohol preventatives | Audubon Ballroom | Banco de Madrid | Battle Fleet | Beacon | Beowulf System-Defense Force | Biological Survey Corps | death penalty | Detweiler family | British Isles | Butre Clan | Central Security Agency | coffee | Core | credit chip | destroyer | Diaspora of Man | External Bureau | Federal Intelligence Service | Federal Investigation Agency | flechette gun | frigate | Frontier Fleet | Gamma Center | genetic slavery | Green Pines | Hakim System | Havenite-Manticoran Wars | Hirochi System | Imperial Andermani Navy | Jessyk Combine | ''John Brown'' class | La Martine System | LAC | Landing | light cruiser | Manpower Incident | Manpower Incorporated | Maya Sector | Queen's Own | Mount Royal Palace | Mesan Alignment | Museum of Science and Technology | ''Nat Turner'' class | neural whip | North Sea | Nouveau Paris | Operation Capone | Orion Transit Enterprises | papic | Protector | Royal Manticoran Navy | Royal Torch Army | Royal Torch Navy | Scrag | Sheba's Junction | ''Shrike'' class | Solarian League Marine Corps | Solarian League Navy | spider drive | streak drive | stun gun | Suds Emporium | superdreadnought | treecat | United States of America | Verge | Yawata Strike | whisky | Zanj Rebellion External links * [http://books.simonandschuster.com/Cauldron-of-Ghosts/Eric-Flint/Crown-of-Slaves/9781476736334 Cauldron of Ghosts] on books.simonandschuster.com * Working title reveal at ericflint.net with information from the author in comments 169 and 195 * Snippets of the novel on Eric Flint's website Category:Real World Articles Category:Honorverse material